Two worlds- a Zootopia and Song of the SouthSplash Mountain crossover
by Sisbunny
Summary: What happens when characters from Zootopia and Song of the South collide? This comedy-drama follows the misadventures of Brer Fox, Brer Rabbit and Brer Bear as they enter the world of Zootopia
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story. I thought it would be interesting to mix the worlds of Zootopia with the world of Song of the South/Splash Mountain/Uncle Remus stories. As this is my first attempt at creative writing is a long time, constructive criticism will be appreciated . Anyway, I have drafted the full story, I am not that keen on the opening chapter myself, but I needed to find a way of mixing these two sets of characters. For me it gets better from chapter 2. **

Chapter 1: Two worlds

"Tell us another story grandpa" squeaked a young rabbit to an elderly rabbit. A group of young rabbits were sitting around a fire, on a late, summers night, urging the elderly rabbit to tell them more, and more. "Oh…alright. I have a great story to tell but you have to believe me on this young-uns. It Is a story about a time when I entered another universe…."

"haha, really grandpa" giggled one of the young rabbits in disbelief. "Yes- strange things happen in this world sometimes. And sometimes, things happen when you least expect them…". The young rabbit were now intrigued. "Now y'all, sit back, relax and let me get started" . The elderly rabbit than sat up to tell his story.

Cast back 50 rabbit years.. In the city of Zootopia, two wolf thieves were being pursued closely by a rabbit and a fox police officer. The fox and rabbit were new to the force, and were full of enthusiasm and energy to help to make the world a better place. The duo closed in on the wolf rouges to make their arrest. Whilst the mammals here live mostly in peace, with the odd scrap breaking out here and there, the odd theft, some name calling, the odd mammal... being stepped on, life in Zootopia was as near perfect as it could be. The mammals lived lives similar to modern day humans, working 37 hours a week, attending school and college, using technology and smart phones. Some mammals who lived on the periphery of the city were involved in farming or fishing. All in all, a pretty well functioning society.

However in an alternative universe, not so far away, life was... a little different. The critters, mammals, birds, reptiles and amphibians lived more simple lives. They lived in trees or in borrows underground, or in simple built wooden houses and shacks. They lived not in cities but in small, rural 'settlements' and were close to nature as they could be. They were often seen fishing, attending to farms or working on creating and maintaining their haunts. Life was not always peaceful for some critters. Whilst in Zootopia, traditionally predator and prey species had resolved their differences and agreed peace, in this universe peace was a far call away. Everyday prey animals lived and hoped they didn't become someone's next meal. A sheriff muskrat attempted to keep some peace, but often his attempts went in vain.

A fox and a bear are in hot pursuit of a rabbit, they are running through the undergrowth, through the villages, over rivers, until eventually the hapless rabbit ran through some thickets in a attempt to lose the hungry duo. If they ever caught him, the rabbit as tricky as he was, found a way to outsmart them. This was a common sight in the briar patch, and nobody seemed too bothered about it, for it was an almost everyday occurrence. Brer possum, Brer Goose and Mrs Possum would often laugh and snigger 'if they invested all that wasted time being productive, imagine all they would achieve'.

It was during a sunny day on the briar patch one day when it all happened. A day that Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox and Bear would never forget. Brer Rabbit was hopping along, just as happy and sassy as ever, full of a cocky yet charming confidence. He was in a mood for a good fat cabbage fresh from a vegetable garden. When, as if by magic, he spied the biggest, fattest cabbage in a vegetable garden which was just asking to be taken. Being a red bloodied rabbit he was and noticing there was no owner in sight, swiftly crawled under the fence to grab the cabbage.

As he was trying to pull the cabbage out of the ground, Brer Rabbit's ears pricked up as he heard Brer Fox came out of nowhere, running towards him. "Its rude to steal ya know rabbit, I will catch you this time, and put you and that cabbage into a nice stew." Brer Rabbit had to think fast as that fox was close and his teeth looked extra menacing today. "Catch me if you can Brer Fox" he teased as he ran in the opposite direction. He was surprised when suddenly, great hulking Brer Bear appeared in front of him, ready to grab him. "Heyo Brer Rabbit, mighty fine day ain't it" Brer Bear said in an intimidating tone. In shock, Brer Rabbit jumped as high as he could to avoid the fox, as he scrambled for safety, he came across a rabbit like borrow which went under the house, and he quickly dived into it. The ditch felt strange. As brer rabbit borrowed deeper, he felt his body slipping, and being sucked into something. Knowing there was no turning around, he went deeper into the borrow. Brer Rabbit yelped and -all of a sudden disappeared. Brer fox and bear were close behind. They disappeared too, into what seemed to be another dimension.

Flash back into the universe of Zootopia, out of trash, in a back alley near Zootopia central, out popped the three bumbling critters. Brer rabbit fell first, followed by fox and lastly bear, he landed on both of them with a loud thud. The semi conscious trio started to open their eyes, there vision was blurred but they could make out they were in a whole new place, and a whole new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the new world

"Get off me!" Yelped Brer fox as a confused Brer bear slowly rolled off.

The trio eventually got up onto their hind legs, and staggered about in their new surrounding as if they were drunk and lost. They looked around to find they were in a back alley of a concrete jungle, by some old trash cans. By the scent of it, they must have been behind a food shop. The walls were covered in graffiti, and garbage was littered across the ground.

"Where are we Brer Rabbit?" Mumbled Brer Bear

"How the heck should I know?" he snapped

Being critters of the countryside, they never experienced a city type setting before. The whole place was alien to them. All three animals walked gingerly from the back alley until they were facing opposite a busy road. What are those things? they see carriages, but no horses.

"They are drive themselves!" squawked a nervous Brer Fox, pointing at some cars and taking a step back.

As they wandered closer to the main road, they began to be noticed by critters who were walking down the pavement. They were giving them odd side glances. Their sensitive ears picked up some comments muttered under the breath by the by-passers including;

'look mum, they look like trash!'

'Why isn't that bear wearing any pants?'

And

'They smell daddy.'

Compared to the other critters, the three must of looked like an odd bunch. With unkempt fur, and snaggletooth. They were still too shell shocked from the sudden change of worlds to react to any of their comments.

"Maybe we sank down a one of the Rabbit witches' vortexes?" Muttered Brer Rabbit.

Not too far away, Nick and Judy were on a patrol. They noticed a commotion, and the three critters who stood out like a sore thumb.

"Who is that raggedy fox?" Questioned Nick to Judy.

"I don't know, they look kind of lost. Shall we help them?" Judy pulled over the police car. They approached the lost critters.

"Ah Howdy. You must be the... women sheriff?" Asked brer rabbit, who greeted her with a bow.

"Eh I am officer Hopps! Are you guys ok? Are you lost?" She asked.

"We don't know ma'am..." answered Brer Bear whilst scratching his head.

"We fell down some hole. And where is the real sheriff? I want to talk to him?" Yelled brer fox in a snarky tone.

"Enough of that attitude." Exclaimed nick.

"Look, we will go and sit down, and you tell us what happened." Judy replied, whilst rolling her eyes.

The five of them went to a local cafe where Nick and Judy brought them a coffee each. As the Brers were telling them their story- at one hundred miles per hour- Nick and Judy exchanged a look as if to say;

'These people are crazy'

Judy and Nick stopped them mid sentence and asked them if they had a place to stay tonight.

"looks like you guys need some rest" they agreed. "Then we can talk in the morning!"

The officers guided the three to a local night shelter, called 'Helping Paws Lost animal shelter'. Brer Rabbit couldn't help but to think how beautiful Judy was. At the same time, he kept a good distance from Nick, and wasn't sure whether to trust him. He started to miss home, and to miss his crush, Molly Cottontail. He was getting increasingly nervous around Brer Fox, who he knew as soon as the initial shock wore off, his culinary interest in Brer Rabbit would soon come back. Brer fox with his big mouth was giving Nick and Judy attitude and was starting go get on their last nerve. He clearly didn't like the fact a fox was working with a rabbit. And Brer bear was just strolling along, looking lost as always, and now starting to look upset and worried.

"Don't worry I am with you Brer Bear. We will get back home soon. This is all Brer Rabbits fault." Snarled Brer Fox just loud enough for Brer Rabbit to hear. Brer Rabbit was getting increasingly uncomfortable especially at the thought he may have to share a room with them. Before Judy left, Brer rabbit caught her by her arm.

"Hey can we talk?" he asked

"yeah sure, I have not got long" she replied in a helpful voice.

"So ...how can you work with a fox" he whispered

Judy looked annoyed.

"We will talk in the morning. I am not sure where you came from but in Zootopia we do not tolerate those kind of attitudes." Brer Rabbit looked confused as she started walking off.

'So... are all predators safe here?' Brer rabbit tried her one more time. Judy looked back and said they are as safe here as they are anywhere else.

Brer Rabbit watched as Nick and Judy drove off. Taking in what Judy said, Brer Rabbit decided that instead of staying in, he would go and explore the city. Especially as what the soup kitchen was serving for dinner at 'Helping Paws Lost Animal shelter' didn't look too appetizing. He always had an adventurous spirit. He went out on the street, and saw a family of beavers passing by.

'how do you do?' he said to them in a cheerful voice whilst holding out a paw to greet them. The family- a mother with two young children just looked at him.

'huh? What?' questioned one of the young beavers. The mother beaver grabbed her child hands and started walking faster. Brer rabbit was shocked. He tried it again to a group of young adult squirrels.

'how…do you do?' he said in a less confident tone. They looked at him and walked quicker.

'What a rube!' he heard one say. Luckily, he did hear one say

'ok thanks….'

He saw a feline like predator walking his way, and he instinctively ran to run side to avoid him.

"what is your problem jerk!" growled the leopard. Brer Rabbit overwhelmed and his heart racing lent against a wall. He is going to need to get a grip if he was to fit in. He could not just be scared of anything with sharp teeth.

Then …..something got his attention. Over at the opposite side of the road. Carrot cakes. Freshly baked. And smelling delicious. Just sitting In the shop window of a bakery ready to snatch.

Now back in the briar patch country, critters didn't always have respect for other people's belongings. He didn't have any money on him, so he had a sneaky idea to steal a cake. He didn't really know how to cross a road. These carriages go a lot faster than the ones back home. So he put his foot forward and ran for it. All he heard was the sharp squeals of breaks and swerving of vehicles. When he made it to the other side, he looked back and noticed a some vehicles had piled up!

'Sorry!' he shouted.

Now onto the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: lookin' for trouble **

Meanwhile, back at 'Helping Paws shelter for lost animals' Brer Fox and Brer Bear tucked into their awful soup kitchen meals, which was a soup consisting of some crickets floating around in a brown liquid.

'Awful!' roared a disappointed Brer Bear

'Bah!' spat Brer Fox

'I am not happy Brer Fox, I need a real dinner!' grumbled Brer Bear who always gets angry around meal times.

The two looked at the volunteers who were serving the soups. They were a tender looking young deer and a plump looking hare. They look much tastier. They thought.

'Can't we just eat them?' whispered Brer Bear in Brer Fox's ear.

'Not at the moment Brer Bear, if we tried to, we will be arrested for sure' He replied slyly.

'But what if no one knows' shrugged Brer Bear

Brer Fox put his head on his paw as if he were toying with this thought. Then, he was distracted by a small, high pitched voice.

'Hey, do you mind if I join you?' it said

The two looked down to find a little mouse wearing a baseball cap and a grey jacket. He looked just as lost as the fox and the bear.

'Go on then' muttered Brer Fox

The little mouse, holding a block of cheese climbed up the chair and sat with them.

'You know, my wife kicked me out' the mouse sobbed with a mouthful of cheese.

'I may never see my 30 little ones again' he cried, putting his paws up to his face.

'Oh no, tell me more..' said Brer Fox in a fake sympathetic tone.

Whilst the little mouse talking, Brer Fox inched closer to him. He waited for the right moment when the mouse wasn't looking, grabbed him, and shoved him straight into his mouth, leaving just his tail and leg sticking out. He was about to swallow, when Brer Bear turned his head.

'Hey drop that fox!' Yelled Brer Bear whilst hitting Brer Fox at the back of his head. The mouse fell out of his mouth, covered in salvia.

'Look what you done! You big oaf' snapped Brer Fox, grabbing Brer Bear by the collar.

The mouse quickly got to his feet, and pointed a shaky paw at Brer Fox. 'You tried to eat me…' He immediately started to run off

'Security! Security! I need security!' he shouted.

The commotion got Brer Fox and Bear unwanted attention, they looked up to see two hulking boars with massive tusks looming over them. They were both wearing security uniforms.

'lets get out of here…' said Brer Fox sheepishly. They quickly scrambled to their feet and headed towards the exit, and ran out into the street. Meanwhile the two boars called the police on their walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, further down the road, near to the scene of the car crash, Brer Rabbit was thinking of a clever way to distract the shop keeper whilst he grabbed the cake. He saw a cockroach crawling across the pavement outside which gave him an idea.

'Howdy Ma'am' Brer Rabbit said, greeting the sheep shop keeper.

'Hiya, can I help you?' she replied

'Well, I came to warn you, you may have a lil' problem. You see, I saw some mighty big roaches in the store, and the health inspector is in town' he lied.

'What! Where!' she said, panicking and looking around the store.

'Over in that corner!' he replied

As she was busy frantically looking for the non-existent cockroaches, Brer Rabbit went to grab the cake. He ran out the store holding the prize just as jolly as if he tricked Brer Fox. He heard a voice behind him, and realised the shop keeper had clocked onto him. Brer Rabbit ran faster, and quickly evaded the shop keeper by jumping into a side alley and climbed up a fire escape for a block of apartments. Years of escaping Brer Fox and other hungry predators have made him very nimble of foot. He looked down to see the poor confused shop keeper run past the alley. Brer Rabbit didn't like stealing from innocent creatures but felt like he had no choice.

He climbed higher up the fire escape and sat to enjoy his prize on the top floor. He got a spectacular view of the city. From up there, he saw the city in a different light. At first he hated the city, the over crowded streets, the carriages, the unfriendly residents, however the city looked beautiful in the sunset. He watched some hamsters leave their tall office blocks to head home. Brer rabbit couldn't imagine working in an office. Something about it felt unnatural. He liked the freedom of the county and the ability to run through the grass and dig in the dirt. He was just finishing the cake when he heard a familiar voice from down below. Judy and Nick had arrived in their police car.

Brer fox and Bear started wandering the streets, going nowhere in particular.

'So what do we so now brer fox?' Asked brer bear.

As the two began to take in the sights and sounds of the city, Brer Fox started to like what he saw. Not only did the city have an abundance of prey animals, it also had lots of hot vixens. Brer Fox even wolf whistled at a few. He also noticed that many smaller animals were giving them a wide breath whilst walking past. Sensing he made the critters uncomfortable, Brer Fox thought it would be fun to scare them.

'Oh how do you do..' snarled Brer Fox, tipping his hat to a squirrel who was passing by. The poor creature must have jumped back about 20 paces.

Brer Fox gave a sadistic laugh, whilst Brer Bear was distracted by something which smelled tasty. Standing down the road was a female antelope giving away free samples to by-passers in an attempt to lure them into her shop. Brer Bear made a bee-line to her, grabbed the plate and gobbled up all the free samples, much to the poor antelopes dismay.

'Why didn't you share any with me!' snapped Brer Fox, squaring up to him as if they were about to fight.

'You animals! Please get out of here!' shouted the frustrated antelope. Brer Fox and Bear began to sulk off, not wanted to cause any further commotion today. Brer Fox spotted a suspicious looking weasel lurking on the street corner selling items.

'Maybe he can help us..' Said Brer Fox.

Brer Bear nodded in agreement and they started to head in his direction. Just then, he was distracted by something which made his mouth water. It was an Estate Agency which was advertising homes in Bunny Burrow, a large rural settlement a few miles out of Zootopia, which is populated mostly by millions of bunnies. Millions of delicious bunnies… thought Brer Fox.

'We must go here!' Shouted Brer Fox joyously whilst pointing at the advertisement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Tricksters**

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were immediately called to the scene after reports of a disturbance in Zootopia central. There were reports of a cake being stolen from a bakery, a crazy rabbit running across the road which caused a car crash, and a fox attempting to eat a mouse.

'What are these crazy reports? do you think it had anything to do with those three hicks we met earlier?' said Nick to Judy.

'I have no idea. I got a bad feeling about those three. But then again, I did see something in them, something which reminded me of ourselves' She replied.

Nick exchanged a look at Judy in agreement. They arrived at the scene to interview the bakery assistant who lost her carrot cake to the hungry rabbit. She gave a description of the rabbit, and Judy said immediately

'That's him'.

Whilst Nick was busy talking to bystanders about the incident, Judy started her search for Brer rabbit. She thought 'If I was a county rabbit, which I am, where would I hide?' She started her search by looking down an alley which the bakery assistant said she ran past.

After 10 minutes of searching, she was about to give up when she heard a voice.

'Howdy sheriff, you lookin' for me?'

Judy looked up to find Brer Rabbit staring down at her. He was sitting on the fire escape staircase just above her head.

'Yes, yes I am! We need to talk. Please come down here.' She exclaimed

'Oh, only if you promise not to arrest me'. He replied in an almost playful manner.

Judy 'promised' with her fingers crossed behind her back, and Brer Rabbit hopped down the stairway.

'Look do you realise how much trouble you caused? You need to pay for that cake!' She asserted. She couldn't be too mad at him, as he had an innocence about him, like a lost child.

'If you can't afford to pay for that cake, we have no choice but to put you in a cell for the night. What is your name?' She asserted again, whilst reaching for a pair of rabbit-sized hand cuffs from her pocket. This immediately got Brer Rabbits attention.

'Brer Rabbit…..' he said in a quiet voice.

'Nice joke. What is your real name'

'Brer rabbit….' He said again.

'You mean like the legendary trickster rabbit? Like in those stories my Dad used to tell me? Nice try' she said whilst rolling her eyes.

'Wait I am legendary? Boasted Brer Rabbit. His mood instantly improving.

'You are not joking are you?...' Judy's eye fell to the floor as she started to believe him.

'And I am only the best trickster in the world hunny.' He laughed as he reached to pull down her cap playfully.

'Don't call me hunny!' she retaliated as she grabbed his arm. 'Now please come with me back to the station for further questions.' She stressed, as she pulled out the handcuffs.

'You have to catch me first sweet pea' Brer Rabbit immediately shook free from Judy and took off. She quickly followed. He was only slightly faster than Judy. He jumped over some garbage cans out of sight. Judy, although slightly slower, jumped over the cans and saw Brer Rabbit in the centre of the pavement, just standing there, as still as anything.

'I got you now.' she grabbed the rabbit's arm only to find to her shock it wasn't Brer Rabbit at all, in fact it was a old plush toy… a decoy!

She looked up to find Brer Rabbit's silhouette staring back at her at the entrance of the alley, who quickly disappeared.

Judy looked at the plush rabbit doll, on closer inspection it was in fact a 'Thumper' doll, like the character from a movie she watched!

She threw the doll to the floor and screamed in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading this far. This is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy. If you have a moment, please leave a review.**

**Chapter 5: The Raid**

Brer Fox and Bear approached the suspicious looking weasel who was lurking on the street corner, who was selling counterfeit or possibly stolen products. The weasel reminded them of a good friend back in the briar country and talking to him really made them feel right at home.

"Heya fellas, what can I do for you?" He said, greeting the fox and bear with an obnoxious grin.

"Can you help us? tell us where we can find bunny burrow!" spurted brer fox in an excited voice.

"yeah please tell us!" nodded Brer Bear in agreement.

"Ok, so you fellas are asking for directions? they come at a price you know. I ain't got no time to waste" he replied sternly whilst folding his arms.

Brer fox scanned the weasel and quickly sensed what the weasel may want in return.

"We ain't got no money's" said Brer Fox said slyly whilst putting a paw up to his chin and looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"…But we can pay you in other ways, or even help you out" he whispered with a wink.

The weasel thought hard for a second.

"Yes, of course. You seem like a couple of useful fellas. My name is Duke Weaselton by the way" he extended an arm to shake both of their paws.

Duke wasn't selling much today, and he already had a couple of angry customers come back to complain after he sold them fake goods. Now he thought would be a good time to pack up and skedaddle before more customers returned, especially that lion he just sold a broken television set to. The weasel started packing his stall into the back of a van.

"Ok follow me" he commanded with another obnoxious grin on his face.

Duke Weaselton was leading them back to his inner city apartment where he would discuss his wicked plans with them further. Along the way, the three got to know each other. Duke Weaselton was enjoying learning about Brer Fox's scoundrel ways and his association with the Foul Fellow club- a group of criminal animals who liked to make other critters life miserable. Brer Fox was telling him about the cruel tricks he had played on other animals in the briar country, including some of the pranks he played at the expense of his foolish companion, Brer Bear.

"…and do you remember that time Brer Bear, where I tricked you into getting your fat ol' head stuck in an outhouse pit as I told you there was honey down there!" Brer Fox spurted in a fit of laughter like a deranged hyena. Brer Bear however didn't see the humour in the joke and now was giving his companion an angry glare.

"Man, you were stinking for weeks!" he giggled whilst elbowing Brer Bear hard in his plump stomach.

Duke Weaselton now thought it was appropriate to intervene in order to stop an impending fight breaking out between the two. After all, he wanted them in a fit state for his big plans tonight.

"Whoa now calm down fellas.. I need to explain to you our plans for tonight. So, there is this fancy-schmancy jewellers down-town, which sells everything from golden fangs, to diamond encrusted collars and leashes. Everything these high-class mammals need. I have been thinking of ways of breaking for a while, but I can't do it on my own. So here's the plan…"

_Some time later….._

It was roughly 11pm Zootopian time. Outside of a garish jewellers complete with displays of huge mammal manikins wearing striking golden claws, tusks, teeth, hooves and huge diamonds collars, stood the three critters wearing black balaclavas and carrying sacks.

"Wait here whilst I disable the alarms". Whispered Duke Weaselton. The weasel then expertly crawled through a loose vent with his slinky thin body and worked his way inside. He knew straight away what to do, as though he had been planning this moment for a long time.

A few moments later, the weasel popped back out through the vent.

"Heehee! We are all ready to go" he said gleefully.

The fox and weasel looked at Brer Bear and nodded to give the signal.

Brer Bear took his huge fist and slammed it into the glass pane of the jewellery shop window, it took a few attempts, but he managed to completely shatter and clear the glass.

"Dah, all clear" Said Brer Bear proudly.

The fox and weasel divided in like children at a candy store. The three greedily took everything in sight, packing their sacks full of the precious metals and gems. They even stripped the manikins of bare of their products. When the three were satisfied they could no longer carry anymore, they thought it was time to leave.

"We better get out of here.." Said Brer Fox nervously as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

The three slinked back to Duke Weaseltons apartment. Brer Bear being the strongest, carried the largest sack. Duke Weaselton chose a different route back to his apartment, through some alleys and backstreets so they would remain undercover.

They quickly returned to Duke's damp, dingy apartment which was located above a run-down looking takeaway shop which sold deep fried grub burgers. As soon as they got inside, they poured the contents of the sacks on the floor.

The three greedy critters rolled around in the stolen loot, admiring, and drooling over the gold and the jewels. Duke was growing fond of these characters, and was hoping they would stick around for a while.

"Good work we did today fellas." He said, whilst admiring a huge emerald. "Maybe we can work together more often.." he added.

Brer Fox slowly got to his feet and wiped away the drool from his mouth with his furry arm. He had a mischievous look in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing…" he said slyly. "But first, we have business to do…"

Without asking the weasels permission, he started to gather all of the treasure from the weasels apartment, and load them into two huge sacks. He got Brer Bear to do the same.

"What are you doing!" exasperated the weasel.

Pretty soon there was hardly any of the jewels left.

"Just taking our share." Brer Fox replied in a smug voice. Sensing the weasel was going to try and put up a fight, we went to grab him by his collar and put his face close to his, exposing his huge fangs.

"Remember, if we were to work together, I am the leader. And If you try and stop me… I will put weasel on the menu for dinner tonight" he snarled and gave a sadistic laugh.

Brer Bear felt abit sorry for the weasel, and reached in the sack to throw him some of the gold.

"Wait where you going!" yelled a shocked Duke Weaselton, as he saw the two animals heading for the door.

"We are heading to Bunny Burrow. We are going to use this here loot to buy us a nice house. Den, we have all the bunnies in the world to eat." He drooled. "Now tell us, which direction Bunny Burrow is in."

Duke pointed in a vague direction. Now he just wanted them out of his apartment. He maybe a criminal, but the thought of cannibalism disgusts him. The two villains left, leaving Duke alone in his apartment with only a tiny fraction of the stolen goods left behind.

Meanwhile, Brer Rabbit was all by himself, attempting to sleep under the stars. He felt bad about what happened earlier and how he tricked Judy, but he felt panicked and overwhelmed. He missed home greatly but just didn't know how to get back. Then, his ears pricked up at the sound of police sirens. He stood up and noticed a few police cars whizzing by. They were gathering outside a shop down the road. Having nothing better to do, Brer Rabbit decided to have a look for himself. He noticed what looked like a raided jeweller shop, and some policemen standing around including a water buffalo, a rhino, and a couple of wolves. However, no sign of Nick and Judy.

The police looked liked they were interviewing a witness. Thanks to his brilliant hearing, Brer Rabbit was able to eavesdrop. "So, this witness reports he saw a grizzly bear, a fox and a weasel.." said one of the officers, whilst making notes. "Could it possibly be something to do with that old scoundrel, Duke Weaselton?" replied another. Duke Weaselton had an extensive criminal record from committing petty crimes, and was well known to the police force. "Might be checking in with him, although this crime seems a bit too high profile for his reputation"

Roughly 20 minutes later, Duke Weaselton was awoken from his traumatised trance by a loud knock at the door.

"Open up, Police!" called a voice.

Thinking he had nothing to lose, Duke opened the door, and was almost delighted to see Nick and Judy standing on the other side.

"I can tell you everything!" he said. He was happy to snitch on Brer Fox and Bear considering how they treated him, whilst he made out he was an innocent bystander to the crime. He told the officers Brer Fox and Bear were heading or bunny borrow and that they were dangerous cannibals.

Not so far away, Brer Fox and Bear were skipping joyously down the road, just as happy as if they won the jackpot. Their joy was interrupted abruptly however, when they heard someone call "Freeze!"

They turned their heads to find Nick and Judy standing behind them with taser guns.

"Well look who it is, isn't it the bunny-hugger?" Brer Fox snarled, whilst glaring at Nick.

"Look buddy, fox to fox, I mean it. Now freeze or we may need to take more serious action" Nick replied whilst gritting his teeth.

"Nah Gov'nor, now excuse us, we are off to bunny burrow" Brer Fox replied sharply and started walking onwards.

Before he knew it, Nick was right by his side and holding a taser gun to his neck. "I am arresting you for robbery and attempted murder" he replied slyly in his ear. Meanwhile, Judy had a taser held up to Brer Bear.

Unfortunately, after a brief struggle, Brer Fox broke free from Nick and stood opposite him, posed for a fight with his teeth baring.

"First, I am going to get that precious bunny of yours and tear her to pieces!" he snarled to a frightened Judy.

"Just try it.." growled Nick, who is now also baring his teeth and ready to fight.

Just when Brer Bear and Fox were about to pounce, they fell and face-planted the ground, and quickly went unconscious. Both had darts sticking out from their butts. Behind them standing was chief Bogo holding a tranquiliser gun.

"We got them…" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the finale**

Brer Fox and Bear woke up to find themselves in a high security prison cell. Their mobility was greatly restricted by the straight jackets they were wearing, and their jaws were forced tightly shut by steel muzzles. A pair of pants were even put onto Brer Bear to cover himself up. They noticed they were being studied by an armadillo scientist. Nick and Judy were also there staring at them. They began to believe they were from a different world, or at least from somewhere very far from the city. They began to contemplate the fate of the three critters. For attempted cannibalism, the punishment was very strict. It was likely that Brer Fox and Bear would be put into high security prison for the rest of their lives, and forced to eat a purely vegan diet of veggie casseroles or cucumber sandwiches. Brer Rabbit on the other hand, would have to do some community service which was common for animals who only committed petty crimes.

"This is peculiar." The scientist stated, whilst flicking through pages of a research book. "I have never seen these characters before."

Meanwhile, Brer Rabbit turned himself into the police station and was sitting in the waiting room, ready for questioning. Knowing he had no where else to go, he thought it would be for the best.

"Brer Rabbit, can we talk in private?" called Judy. Brer Rabbit told Judy that he would be more than happy.

"So, I called you over, as I want to know… more about you. I heard about you in stories from my father, when I was just a small bunny". She said almost shyly.

Before they knew it, Brer Rabbit was telling her all about his adventures back in briar county. Judy giggled when he was telling her about the tricks he pulled on Brer Fox and Bear, she was hanging on to every word. He told her stories about how he got out of traps which Brer Fox set, and about what a laughing place was.

"A laughin' place" he told Judy "Is a place you can go to which will make you happy. Everyone has a laughing place, and a laughing place is different for everyone." He said joyfully "But my laughin' place is back in briar country. With my family, and with Molly, and I don't know how to get back." He said sadly.

They were interrupted by the scientist armadillo who rushed out to talk to Judy. Judy left Brer rabbit and followed him.

"We must get these characters back, they don't belong here, and shouldn't be here." He asserted. "I have called on a few people, and they are going to see about arranging for them to go back." He added.

"But wait." Added a wolf officer. "The punishment for their crime is high security prison. Other predators have got that punishment, it is only fair they should get it as well!" he snarled.

There was a small argument going on between the officers before Brer Rabbit interrupted.

"Hold up! Don't put them in prison, please, they are not from this world." He called. "They should come back with me…" he added

"Are you sure Brer Rabbit? I mean, they are dangerous animals." Asked Judy.

"I am sure…" he answered, almost sounding unsure.

Later on that day, Brer Fox and Bear are walking handcuffed and muzzled, guided by a Nick, Judy, the scientist and two wolf police officers. Brer Rabbit was also handcuffed, although not muzzled. They were walking back towards the alley in which they first came from when arrived in Zootopia. A few scientist critters were working, trying to reactive the portal within the trash can.

A police officer removed the muzzle from Brer Fox and Bear. As soon as he released the muzzle from Brer Fox, he called out;

"Well thank %*$ for that!" he swore much to the shock of the other animals.

The portal was now ready. The officers began to uncuff brer fox and bear, whilst holding up tasers to stop the two from attacking.

"Well, see ya! Hee hee" said Brer Fox gleefully as he jumped into the portal as quickly as he could.

"yeah goodbye now!" called Brer Bear, as he followed Brer Fox.

Brer Rabbit's handcuffs were taken off next.

"Goodbye Brer Rabbit, I will never forget this moment." Said Judy, whilst reaching to give Brer Rabbit a hug.

"Likewise Judy." He responded, whilst waving goodbye. He promptly jumped in the portal.

As soon as the three were gone, the trash can was destroyed.

_Now back in briar country_

Brer Rabbit arrived last through the portal. He looked up to see Brer Bear and Fox just staring at him at the other side.

"Welcome back brother rabbit.." said Brer Bear extending a arm to shake his paw.

"Yeah welcome, old friend" Added Brer Fox.

Brer Bear grabbed hold of Brer Rabbits paw firmly and shook it a few times. Worried and confused, Brer Rabbit tried to pull it away. Surely, after this, they will have to give him a break.

"We like to thank you for saving our skin, and from that prison." Said Brer Fox. "And as a gift from me and Brer Bear, we will no longer try and eat you." He said, with a rare sincerity in his voice.

"Gee thanks fellers…" replied Brer Rabbit, unsure whether to believe them.

"And if anyone else tries to give you trouble, we will make sure to end it." Added Brer Bear, whilst punching his fists.

The three then walked back home in the sunset.

_Fast forward 50 rabbit years.. back to the camp fire scene. _

"So that children, this is how me, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and their children and their children's children made peace" said the elderly rabbit to a now sleepy group of grandchildren. "That's why you can be friends and play with his grandchildren. One day, I hope all predators and prey make peace." He said.

Looking around, he has noticed all the little rabbits have fallen asleep. He put his head down, and fell fast asleep peacefully, hoping that one day in another lifetime, his dream would come true.

**The end**


End file.
